Lily's A Team
by Onedayiwillflywithharryandfang
Summary: Harry and Fang haven't spoken in years and Harry has kids. Both of their wives are dead. Sucky summary. Very sad story. I do not own Maximum Ride. R&R guys. One-shot


**Fang swung back and forth on the swing behind the houses. His black hair sweeping into his everytime he flew backward. He was alone in this empty world. The flock had left him and Max to travel the world. He didn't know where they were. Harry his best friend had left him after the fight. It should never have happened. Harry was right anyway. Fang was just too hard headed to acknowledge it. Hermione, she had gone with him right out of his life. And Max dear sweet Max, Between Harry and Hermione's silent treatment and the miscarriage it was too much. Her eyes lost their life after a few days and after that so did she. She didn't kill herself. She would never leave Fang alone on purpose. If that stupid truck driver had been looking, he would have seen her. but he smashed into the tiny car. Max's chest hit the steering wheel and died on impact. And his wife and best friend was dead. Even now it brought tears to his eyes. He didn't tell anyone what had happened. He was alone at her funeral. A familiar dark haired figure sat down on the swing next to him.**

* * *

****

Harry Potter sat down on the swing next to his old best friend and swung back and forth.  
" Fang. I'm sorry about Max"  
He heard a slight scoff from Fang. It was an acknowledgement of his blatant mind reading.  
"Hermione died a year ago." Harry offered. Fang nodded.  
"I got the invitation."  
"But you didn't though you knew how much you meant to her. But I understand why."  
Fang's eyes were tearing up beneath his black hair.  
"Do you guys have any kids" Fang shook his head. He tipped his head you which was his way of saying 'and you'  
"2"  
"I thought I got three invites to baptisms."  
"You did. Albus died a few weeks ago. Hit by a and James should be coming any minute now."  
As if on cue the door on the purple house opened and a blonde girl came down her hair floating behind her. she was maybe 16. She had Harry's eyes blue and clear Fang noticed.  
She sat down gently next to him and smiled.  
"Dad"Her voice had a slight British accent."Who is your friend?"  
"Lily this is your... uncle" He said deciding at the last moment."Fang"  
A slight grin played on her lips at his name and she giggled.

* * *

**A few hours later Fang was in Harry's house and they were laughing with each other with all the memories.  
"Dad I'm going out!"  
Harry gave his consent knowing it was a question. And she walked out the door.**

* * *

**Lillian Potter climbed the ladder behind the billboard. She was just there to sit. Nothing more. She was waiting. She was alone. James was growing more and more distant since Albus died and her dad didn't understand. She was tired of being alone so it was time for something she hadn't had for a long time. Imaginary friends.  
She looked to the left"You will be Hunter and you will look like Fang. You will not talk much. And " She looked to her right"You will be Nike and you will look like like, well you will have brownish blondish hair."  
"Ok guys I need help. I'm way too far into this to turn back. Am I a bad person because I'm doing this?" They were silent Hunter being true to his character and Nike because she didn't know Lily assumed.  
The dark figures below were drawing nearer and she climbed down the ladder and met up with them.  
And as she passed the money to them they passed her the small white powder filled bag.**

She didn't need these for herself. She would never in her worst nightmares would she ever, EVER do drugs. No these were going to keep her family, what was left of it at least, alive.  
Soon enough a group of tall mysterious men walked up to the petite blonde. She went into her pocket and offered the bag out to them. They took it. It should have ended right there and then like it always had. But it didn't. They wrapped their arms around her waist and began to drag her into town. They kept moving past her school.'Lily fight back' she thought ' Lily these are the men who killed Albus' her brain she couldn't move. Past her mom's old job, past her dad's current job. Past a convenience store and into the alley next to it.  
"You almost ratted us out Lily"  
"No, No, NO! I didn't." She said panicking now. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"I think we need to take care of her like we took care of her brother." One of his cronies said and the ring leader agreed.  
"NO!NO PLEASE! ANYTHING!"They weren't listening and began beating her and she started screaming  
"HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!"

The last thing she saw was her brother rounding the corner angrily. And then it was gone. All of it.

* * *

**Harry and Fang were still at the house they had moved on to the topic of their wive and were laughing about it all while they spoke. They had the channel on the news when they heard.  
"-And in other news a young teen and a young adult were found dead in an alley with evidence of beating." Harry's head whipped around at the same time as Fang's to see them show a full view of Lily and James plastered across the screen. He was gone in a shot he took off running down the street towards the alley. Fang followed.**

* * *

Harry's breath was ragged and his steps were erratic as he dashed towards the area he had seen in the broadcast. He saw the flashing lights and he picked up his pace until he reached the alley. The police tried to stop him but he just stayed and pushed through until he was up against the tapes and saw his children. And for the first time he faltered. Fang finally caught up to him and saw them. And Fang saw everything in his best friends didn't need to be a mind reader to see how much hurt there was in his life all of a sudden. Fang was for the first time grateful that he was not his best friend. He had had the chance to get his children all three of them. Then there were two. And now they were gone all 4 of his little family members. Harry felt tears streaming unbidden down his face. He sat down and waited for them to be moved.

* * *

**3 months later**

Harry and Fang had begun meeting everyday just to hang out for a few hours after work. That night they were stopping by a convenience store to pick up some candy for the trick or treaters that came to their houses every year without fail since they had moved in and the kids were 5 so they were about 16 now. It was funny that they all still came to the house. There was only one other person in the store and he was silent looking around mostly at the food, sometimes he would wince at the prices.  
"Help me!" A girl's voice rang out from the alley beside the store.  
The guy in the store, it now became apparent when he looked up he was a teenager, began to run out of the store to go help whoever it was who was calling for help. Harry and Fang followed remembering all the witnesses who had heard Lily scream and done nothing. Once they were all outside they turned to see a girl getting beat up horribly by about five men. Harry scrambled in first and grabbed one of the men's arms and the boy followed suit. Fang joined in quickly the men weren't as strong as they thought they would be so the fight was over quickly. The store owner motioned for them to come in. The boy had a few minor cuts and bruises the girl had some major bruising but nothing was broken. harry and Fang had survived without a scratch.  
"What are your names?" Harry asked quietly.  
"My name is Victoire"said the girl. She was very pretty but in a much different way than Lily. She had long black hair that came down to her waist. She had a very black oriented outfit on. Black pants black shoes, and a black shirt with light blue outlines.  
"My name is Hunter" The boy muttered. He looked quite a bit like Fang in fact he looked almost exactly like Fang did when he was 15.  
"Can we get either of you a ride home?" Fang offered.  
"Yes please."Victoire accepted at the same time Hunter declined.  
"I wasn't really asking."Fang informed him and a small smiled ghosted on his lips. A few minutes later they had to go and they sat in the car.  
"Alright where are we going Victoire?" She gave him the address and he began to drive towards her house. It was a relatively silent ride to her house it was only about 15 minutes long. Once they dropped her off Fang waited until she was in the door before asking,"Where are we taking you Hunter?"  
"The park works."  
"The park?" Harry questioned.  
"My house is behind there.I can walk." Hunter replied snippily.  
Fang nodded and began driving. When they got to the park about 5 minutes later they stop in front of a bench with three girls on it. The smallest one it looked like had her head in the tallest ones and her feet on the other one. Hunter suddenly looked nervous.  
"OKthanksfortheridebye!" He huffed out trying to get out of the car as quickly as he could but Fang got out as well. The tallest girl leaned the smallest against the middle one and flying tackle hugged Hunter. A little boy appeared and hugged them both and Hunter smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Addidas I'm Hunter's older sister well one of them. This is Nike." She introduced gesturing to the middle one."and this is-" Then her face contorted into fear anger and shock all at the same time. and then it was gone all of it.

* * *

**Fang was finally with Max again.**


End file.
